


狼狈为奸

by NaschKastle



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaschKastle/pseuds/NaschKastle
Summary: 阿姆罗被改造成omega，为了适应在亚伽马的生活，他需要找个合得来的临时床伴解决他的生理需求双方伦理道德极低
Relationships: Char Aznable/Amuro Ray
Kudos: 5





	狼狈为奸

屈膝，蹬腿，他下落的甲板响起清脆的撞击声，金发的夏亚·阿兹纳布尔跟随在他的身后。  
阿姆罗·雷摸了摸自己的后颈，正处于发情期的腺体注射了抑制剂后悄然地沉睡着。迎接他的高达上，下来了一个年轻的男孩子，俊秀的眉宇有种不愿意搭理人的气质，但他本人却目光熠熠地看着他。  
目光相接，仅仅一眼，他就明白这是个很强的新人类。他一语不发，却把想要交流的意志严丝合缝地覆盖在他的识海里，阿姆罗·雷皱了皱眉，温和又坚定地推开了这层薄膜，年轻人立刻明白他得到了想要的答案，主动为夏亚·阿兹纳布尔留出一个身位的距离，让这对阔别七年的宿敌叙一叙旧。  
“你这七年都在做什么？为什么不管是联邦还是奥古都见不到你？”  
“经历你做梦也想不到的。”  
夏亚快步上前，阿姆罗侧身，避过了他想搭上肩膀的手。  
他闻到了过热到烧焦线路的引擎的味道，转过身对着自己的百式观察了半天，确认是自己的错觉后，才追上远去的阿姆罗·雷。  
隆德·贝尔的船舱充满了怪诞又狂野的味道，各路alpha的味道淡淡地混在空气中相互聚集成巨大的野兽，吞噬着阿姆罗残存的理智，他和布莱德·诺亚打招呼，又在舰桥上和贝尔托琪卡偶遇，这两个人都是beta，阿姆罗恨不得和他们一直呆在一起，但他们都有工作，最后布莱德打发卡缪带他回宿舍。  
年轻小男孩的心里雀跃极了，他想要了解这位童年时的偶像，在心里描摹一年战争里居功甚伟的白色英雄的形象，几乎将他当作理想的父亲来崇拜，而他也确实如此地回应他的期待，他温和聪慧，准确又犀利地批判机甲的存在，除了对与回到宇宙中战斗这一话题避而不答，别的都很完美，他们的意识缠绕在一起，卡缪感觉到阿姆罗理解他，在他面前，他完全可以像个裸体的孩童，而不必遭受任何伤害。  
他们走路的距离从相隔一米，到肩并肩，阿姆罗还会抬起手，向他比划用不同枪支时在后座力影响下和靶心的误差有什么区别，他们讨论米诺夫斯基粒子的计算公式，偶尔手背碰在一起，他从阿姆罗这里体会到了长辈能给予的温暖和引导。走了很久。阿姆罗的额头渗出薄汗。卡缪在识海里感受到了阿姆罗的痛苦，试图安抚他精神域里突起的缺口，他走在这条流光般的纯白小路上，对道路两旁的尸体视而不见。  
“卡缪……卡缪！！”  
“啊……抱歉！”  
“下次要控制好自己，你很敏感，所以更容易进入别人的内心，可是每个人心里都有一个禁区。”阿姆罗不着痕迹地用一个白眼表达自己的不悦，但他不想伤害卡缪的自尊心。  
年轻的alpha急于交流时释放的信息素超过了抑制剂的控制，他的腿间分泌出黏稠的液体打湿了内裤，后颈躁动着想要被撕咬，覆盖，阿姆罗最后贴着墙根向前推自己，他闻不到自己的味道，七年来一直是这样，理智拉扯着他靠近卡缪用一个临时标记去解决问题，但阿姆罗迅速和他道别，关在房门里蜷缩在一起，额角的汗水顺着脸颊滴在失重的房间。  
他回到了联邦的实验室。工作人员带他走过一道又一道安检，最后将他脱得赤身裸体。  
“为了联邦，我们需要研究你。”  
“我还有别的选择吗？”  
博士拿着尺规，在一旁等待。  
他躺在明亮的手术台上，眼光里只有亮得刺眼的灯光。  
“你是个稚嫩的alpha，这是一件好事，意味着你还有机会改变。”  
博士用尺子拨开他的双腿，敲打被清洗后的幼嫩肛口，阿姆罗知道自己在经历什么，但他双手双脚被束缚，只有阿尔黛西亚的脸在他面前闪烁。  
“阿姆罗·雷，你是谁？”  
我是谁……我是联邦的MS驾驶员，一年战争中的杀人犯。他被尺子若有若无的敲打激起了欲望，下身自然地挺起，做出了正常男人应有的反应。他不知道自己有没有给出回答，或者说他的意识被什么装置读取。  
那个人摇了摇头，放软语气，像是在对小孩子说话。  
“你是个英雄，拯救了我们的英雄，现在，我们还需要你做一些事情。”  
他将沾着润滑液的手指挤入那道狭缝。感觉并不好，他用手按压着肠壁，和正常的排泄行为不同，阿姆罗本能地后退，他想将他赶跑。  
然后他的腰被抓住，一巴掌拍红了屁股，鲜红的掌印击打着年轻人刚刚完善的自我意识。  
“阿姆罗，你会这样对吗？你会听我们的话，成为一个合格的军事实验品，你不用再经历战争和痛苦，甚至还会得到一个omega一生中都难以追求的社会资源。”  
不……我不想，我宁可在战场上死去。他在识海里看到了白色的天鹅，她对他微笑，他们接吻拥抱，然后拉拉将他送向了金发的塞拉小姐，她教会了他如何做一个男人，至少在床上如此，他们在床上尽情地挥洒青春的欲望，他以为以后所有的性都会这么美好。和爱的人一起。  
阿姆罗沉浸在想要摆脱的噩梦里，解开了自己的腰带，将手伸向两片被手术切开，现在已经愈合得如同先天生成般自然的肉唇。  
夏亚·阿兹纳布尔在阿姆罗·雷门口徘徊，他又一次闻到了引擎剧烈燃烧的味道，但这味道清晰而直接地直指记忆的深处，七年前他们在地球圈偶遇，那时也是机油的味道，但是具有攻击性，让他本能地不适，有什么东西要被掠夺，实际上他确实夺走了拉拉的生命。  
尽管这样不礼貌，他用权限卡片划开了阿姆罗锁好的房间，在omega与他的信息素撕扯到双方理智溃散前将味道断绝在房间之内。  
“夏亚……是你吗。”  
阿姆罗看到他立刻抱紧他的脖颈，将夏亚挤在门口送上一个渴求中带着撕咬的亲吻，他肉感的大腿在男人的腿间来回磨蹭，几乎立刻就在信息素的催逼下被撩至勃起。阿姆罗毫无保留地释放自己的信息素，他混沌的双眼倒映着男人的金发，将手从衣摆伸进去，撕开纽扣，双手有技巧地抚慰着  
他的下体。  
“快点标记我。”  
他急不可耐，他还未从震惊中回过神，就被吻得破了嘴唇，阿姆罗撩拨的技巧如此熟练，他送上自己的腰肢磨蹭着夏亚的小腹，却因为发情热无法让无力的双手真正将他控制在手中，他闷哼一声，好像已经在信息素的崔巍下迎来了高潮，但是他仍然不知足，拉过夏亚的手放在自己灼烫的后颈，如同发情的猫在祈求男人更进一步的爱抚。  
他似乎很懂得如何吸引别人……夏亚在这种接触中难以抗拒诱惑。  
他解下了阿姆罗发皱的上衣，那双手变得有魔力，爱抚他的小臂时激起了美妙的战栗，他不明白阿姆罗遇到了什么，但大概能猜到。联邦的实验让他从一个alpha变成了理论上脆弱的omega，每周给他分配对象试图让他受孕消磨意志，夏亚用手轻抚阿姆罗的小腹，并未发现妊娠纹，看来这场改造手术并不成功，起码子宫没有发挥它基本的功能。  
“啊啊……就是那里。”男人肉感的身躯比少年时似乎更丰满了一些，绵软的胸部富有弹性地回应他的爱抚，并且敏感地挺立，阿姆罗在这样的触碰下迎来了又一个小高潮，后面一片泥泞，但夏亚还没有来得及进入他。  
他将他翻个身压在床上。问他：“我是谁？”  
“……拉拉？不 、塞拉小姐……”  
他眉头一皱，掐住了阿姆罗的腿根，在欲液沾得湿润的臀部用力一掌。  
“我是谁？”  
“呜……好痛苦，夏亚，快给我。”  
“你似乎知道我到底是谁，是这样吗？”他抬起阿姆罗的腰，将下体抵在那个入口，径直贯穿。  
“啊啊 、爱丽丝，我说了，不要这样……”阿姆罗蜷缩在他怀里，指尖抓挠着进入他的人的小臂，他的身体欢愉地颠簸着，皱着眉头却发出索要更多的呻吟。  
他神志不清，而他叫出我只是因为我是他记忆的一部分。  
夏亚一口咬在阿姆罗的后颈，在他的子宫完全开放前拔出来，在颤抖的腿根留下了带着柴堆余烬味道的标记。  
第二天阿姆罗·雷恢复了健康的状态，他在夏亚的怀里醒来，在睁眼前搂住对方给了一个亲吻，随后起身，穿好衣服才彻底苏醒过来看清床上标记他的人到底是谁，短暂的震惊后，阿姆罗·雷接受了这件事，并且默认如果夏亚接着还愿意做他的临时alpha，他们可以相互给对方的发情期帮忙。  
他不知道夏亚怎么想，也许他在意，也许他不在意，但直到夏亚给他反馈前他都没有考虑过要去征询对方的意见。  
贝尔托琪卡是个好女人，热情开朗，充满他七年来始终未得一见的自由风格，他们很快处在一起，阿姆罗喜欢她对他的好，也喜欢她能干开朗。  
他和夏亚相互解决了很多次性欲，却对彼此的私生活不赞一词，有一天，夏亚牵着蕾柯雅的手撞见他和贝尔托琪卡接吻，为了避免打扰这对璧人，他们决定悄悄飘过去，却在擦身而过的时候不小心让引擎和火焰再一次相互撕扯，阿姆罗·雷压抑着腿间的湿润，简单安慰了几句撒娇要亲吻的女友，转身回到了自己的房间。他知道对方也会想要，夏亚·阿兹纳布尔一定会过来。

END


End file.
